girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zola Malfeazium
Former inmate theory Wasn't sure whether to put this into the article, but I'd like to speculate that Zola in fact is a former inmate of Castle Heterodyne. First of all, there is her well-established knowledge of the Castle (although she could have gotten that from Tiktoffen's reports and Strinbeck's analysis). Second, there is the visual similarity to this "entertainer": http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070824. That might suggest that Zola was chosen because she had both acting experience and experience with the Castle. That might make her this person: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20080215. However, Wilhelm's reaction to the new Zola might suggest otherwise. Vikingkingq : It's a good theory, but it probably doesn't belong in the main article. You could post it as a topic in the forum or as a mini article under your userspace, though. (I never considered that that actress could be her -- interesting!) --mnenyver 16:48, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Seems very unlikely to me. She doesn't need to be that "entertainer" to know about the castle; Oublenmach and Strinbeck, and who knows who else, have been preparing her for a long time. Agree with mnenyver; this might be forum material, but definitely not article content. -- that old bearded guy 23:02, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Others have claimed that Star Girl is who Sanaa Wilhelm used to be, and I'm dubious about that theory too. --Quadibloc 14:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) December 2008 reworking I've brought this page up to date; in doing so, though, I've made some subtle changes (some of which seemed to me to be unavoidable consequences of the updating) to its mood and emphasis, all the while trying to keep as much of its original style as I could. Particularly deserving reassesment by others might be my decision to include the fact of Zola being a cold-blooded murder right at the start - in the list of contrasts between her and Agatha - because it is the most important contrast between them. But that does disrupt the original construction where we start with her not being a real Heterodyne... and then there's more. I did what I could to make that change go smoothly, but that might be one that needs to be edited back, or it is the positive change that I thought; others will need to judge that. -- Quadibloc 14:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I ended up restoring the first paragraph, rather than leaving it in my anticlimactic form. To make it even more breathless, though, I added commas between what Zola was and what Agatha was - which meant I changed the existing commas to semicolons. I moved my more serious comparison of Zola to Agatha - along with two others - to a later paragraph continuing the anti-Agatha theme. But I did omit one stylish flourish of the pre-existing phase. She did invade the Castle, so 'to call a space a space' is jarring after a perfectly straightforwards wording. --Quadibloc 09:50, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Article name I see one thing I tried to do was not possible. Since a redirect page under 'Zola' already exists for this page, and moving any page (including the redirect page) leaves behind a redirect at the old name... and since only admins can delete pages... I can't move this page to a place where a redirect page exists. I fixed the mess I made except for the orphaned Zola Temporary page marked for deletion. She refers to herself either as Zola or as the new Heterodyne, but never both. Presumably, Zola is her real first name, and had she used it when posing as the new Heterodyne, it would have been a clue to her true identity. So I think that 'Zola "Heterodyne"' is not a good title for the main page. Instead, the article should just be titled Zola for now (note that I've already changed its sort order, since I don't think anyone is looking for her under "H"). She is also the Pink Heterodyne and the False Heterodyne... in addition to just Zola. Of course, this raises the question of how to deal with Dr. Dimitri Vapnoople, since lots of people will look for him under "D", given that the identity of Dr. Dimitri and Dr. Vapnoople is only known from an out-of-the-way source. Adding a Category tag to a redirect page would just spoil the page as a redirect page, I presume - so that would not be a way to add an extra entry to the Characters page. --Quadibloc 10:19, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : The article's name is taken from the official volume 7 cast list. We've taken the cast list entries as the presumed best names for character pages. Argadi 12:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: Since this discussion, I moved the page in alphabetical order from "H" to "Z" in the index of character pages. Then, with , we learned her name was Zola la Sirène d'Or. Someone else was first to acknowledge that, and then I plunged in with a fix to remove the capitalization on "la", a definite article. :: However either Zola, la Sirène d'Or or even Zola "La Sirène d'Or", eventually to be changed to something like Zola "La Sirène d'Or" Thibault as we learn her real surname, rather than her stage name, is more likely to be correct. --Quadibloc 12:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: I've received a request from Brassica for information on how to change the name back to having a capital L on the "la". I think my version is more correct, but I'll change it back if the general feeling is that I'm incorrect. (As noted, the procedure is tricky, and one step needs to be done by someone with admin privileges.) --Quadibloc 00:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Copacabana Heres something I missed. Zola was a dancer. A showgirl. So that means, maestro, music please! Copacabana fills the room. Thanos sings, "Her name was Zola, she was a showgirl with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there!" : They took out my joke referencing that months ago. I'm still pouting. -- Corgi 20:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Le Pout Aw, I liked 'naBaron'. 'Young heir' is so... obvious. *grin* Corgi 02:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) : Well, I just did a little looking around and it seems that it doesn't have much use outside of Dune (where I stole it from, naturally). So, until we can find that it would be a valid title, I think it's dead.... Le Pout indeed. --Donovan Ravenhull 10:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) June rewrite Hope this helps. Changes: *Conformed to style of major character articles with pull quote, summary, then subsections. *Removed Storm King Conspiracy information not strictly related to Zola herself, e.g. that Vanamonde was the first to ID Strinbeck and Oublenmach. *Reorganized material to avoid duplication. *Somewhat shorter. *More links. Knight in obfuscating armor? Does not seem to fit Gil in Paris at all. Not to mention what is obfuscating armor, anyway? Changed the metaphor to swashbuckling adventurer! --Rej ¤¤? 22:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Opening sentence and her new name When the title of this article was 'Zola "Heterodyne"', the opening sentence made sense: 'Zola "Heterodyne" is not really a Heterodyne at all.' But given her new name and the article's new title, it doesn't really make sense: 'Zola la Sirène d'Or is not really a Heterodyne at all.' I think many of us liked that opening sentence with the old page title, but I think now it should be changed. But I'd hate to make such a prominent change as my first edit on this wiki, so I'll leave it to someone else. Suggestion: maybe something like "Zola la Sirène d'Or claims to be a Heterodyne, but isn't."? --Elysdir 18:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) : You're absolutely right that this should be corrected. When I was de-capitalizing the definite article, however, I could not think of the best way to do so. --Quadibloc 18:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: I tried to address this; see what you think. -- that old bearded guy 04:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: I think y'all should be bolder. ⚙Zarchne 22:43, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::: Long before this situation arose, I had tried to move the page to just "Zola", but at that time, it was moved back. Given that now someone else agrees with that, and given that the situation has been complicated by a correction to the page so that her name is now "Zola la Sirène d'Orée", I have finally gone ahead and moved the page and revised it significantly in line with what I personally think is the most likely form of that name and the most appropriate page title. If the consensus is that I'm wrong, I'll accept that, but at least I hope I have provided a sensible starting point for thinking about this. --Quadibloc 14:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Destroying the Castle We know that Zola has some sort of device that will essentially blast the castle with an EMP, which Gil had planned to ruin and which Agatha dismantled -- should that not be a part of this article? - Dr. Cayne Armand 19:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Bad move!!! In the spirit of keeping things simple we should keep this article under Zola. If we keep changing the females names we will evenually wind up moving just about everything. More than once. The authors love to play name games. You can never be certain when they are playing straight with you. To avoid rewriting the wiki at every reveal, keep female character names simple. Redirect from the most recent best known alias. Add disambiguation pages if we ever get characters named after each other. E.G. Lars Heterodyne Wulfenbach vs. Lars Cheesemaker. Rej ¤¤? 17:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Being discussed in Forum:Naming main articles for female characters. Argadi 18:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) About the last name... could it be that The Foglios misspelled her last name or intend to reveal at some point that some ancestor of zola misspelled it? i'm wondering because "malefacere" means "to inflict evil/harm" and "maleficium" means "malefaction/misdeed". Finn MacCool 22:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Is she a construct? Anyone besides me notice that Zola's right eye is getting larger? It is almost as large as Judy's or even Von Pinn's eye. Billy Catringer 07:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Even non-constructs can get pretty swollen if subjected to . I wouldn't be surprised if Zola's had a certain amount of work done (in addition to brain modification to create a Lucrezia-trap, she may have had modifications to enhance speed and stamina), but I think the swollen eye is just Higgs's doing. --Undomelin 08:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know about that. I think this picture turned up before Higgs started banging her--er--on her. Billy Catringer 08:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hmm, true. But then, that happened when she drank the Movit #11, which (it was claimed) was so potent it would kill most people. --Undomelin 10:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Zola's name? "(Note, incidentally, that d'Orée is a less common spelling of Dorée, the usual feminine form of the French adjective for "golden" in color.)" It's not spelled like that in the online comic; is it spelled like that in other places? Because as a French person I have never heard of the d'orée spelling and it makes no grammatical sense. "D'or" means "of gold" -- short for "de or", doré/dorée means golden, "of golden" as a single word just does not exist and while it might possibly have been the origin of the word I'm not aware of it existing for centuries. Googling the spelling gives me a lot of English-speaking sites trying to sound frenchier and place names and play-on-words nicknames in French, so it's possible the Foglios got the spelling that way, but the explanation for it is wrong in any case as this is not an actual recognized spelling. 00:28, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Askerian edit: ok apparently the page used to be spelled d'Orée but has since been changed, and the ebook where she appears also uses the spelling Dorée. I think we can consider the d'Orée spelling retconned. 00:39, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Askerian